


Chris and Dex are BFFS

by Laughinganddying



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU Caitlin meets Chowder during fourth quater freshman year, Better single together, Friendship, I love her but she can't be here for this fic, I'll have a polyfrogs+ Caitlin to make up for it, LATER, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: Chris is stood up on a date, and Dex is a single pringle.  The entire haus has plans #QBscoredaBittydate.





	

It was Valentine's Day and literally every single member of the fucking team had plans.  Dex tried to keep calm, but the frustration sitting on his brows even got to Nursey, who started to pull his punches during his breakfast brunch.  The team was hosting a huge Kegster to celebrate the holiday and Nursey, but almost everyone had classes and were planning to stay out of the haus unless otherwise planned.  Dex did have other friends, but all his band mates were even more in love than the team.

Dex was walking past Annie's when he saw Chowder solo in Annie's looking ready to cry.  Dex knew he was _supposed_   to be on a date, but that face had S.O.S. gushing all over.  Dex booked it inside to sit down right next to Chowder and tightly held his hands before pulling him into a hug.  When Chowder finally looked up at Dex with barely watered eyes Dex let out a sigh, they both cracked smiles at each other.

"Wanna be my platonic date today Dex?"  The two grinned, although Dex did visibly blush just a bit at the heartfelt request.  As soon as the moment was over a waiter gladly took their order with a breath of relief.  Chowder was one of the only people sitting by himself in wait, and had been there for an hour and a half just drinking water.  It had been clear to all the wait staff that Chowder had been practically stood up, but with Dex's save, they decided to cover the bill.  

The pair ate their fill before walking around holding hands like any date, but Chowder was definitely swinging their hands back and forth with glee as he talked animatedly about a knew sea life exhibit opening up in March at the nearby aquarium.  Dex listened and they talked back and forth about different aquarium and zoo experiences, Dex who had been to the world's lamest petting zoo as a child, and Chowder who always stopped by anywhere that had animals.  The two considered going to the aquarium, but it was forty minutes away with traffic, so they decided to have as Bitty calls them 'A Martha Stewart Day'. Martha Stewart Days consist of watching Martha Stewart, and trying to cook or craft whatever she was making.  Chowder and Dex formed a consensus that cooking with Betsy was an awful idea, so they went for a craftier episode.

First the two constructed a fort, consisting far more of blankets than pillows at the haus.  Technically it was hard to fit the both of them inside their fort since it was low hanging, but they made it work.  They sat with Martha Stewart on Chowder's laptop as they tried to make friendship bracelets, which went well, and tried to do origami, which Chowder fucked up.  Eventually Chowder gave up, took a paper and rolled it before smushing it flat.  Dex looked at him with a raised eyebrow before Chowder exclaimed.

"I made you a snake."  Dex couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but he made Chowder a shark.  Eventually they switched to watching Snoop Dog make better fried chicken than Martha, and debated whether she had ever smoked weed, and if she'd share a blunt with Snoop Dog.

Eventually they had to clear out their fort to make way for the upcoming kegster.  Everyone had jobs to do, between Ransom and Holster being on beer duty, to Lardo making decorations for Jack, Ollie, and Wicks to hang.  Chowder and Dex followed Bitty into the kitchen to make deserts while Bitty was cooking a dinner of Nursey's favorite foods.  The two agreed on red velvet cupcakes, but almost inhaled powdered sugar when trying to 'decorate' them.  Luckily Bitty had prepped mini pie shells and filling for them to put together beforehand.  While they shoved everything in Betsy with a prayer, Bitty was working the stove with far better success.

The kegster was in full swing before they finished pulling out the food from the oven, but they both agreed it was worth it when Bitty clapped his hands onto their shoulders with pride.  The two went to grab some tub juice, and decided to check on Nursey.  Nursey seemed actually excited to see the both of them, if a little sloppy, so they put themselves on Nursey patrol.  They danced together in a sexy but silly triangle, eventually pulling Bitty to join them.  Chowder and Bitty of course floored everyone with actual skill in a see of hot messes and infatuated grinding.  Dex definitely had the white dad at a barbecue dance going, before Cherry Bomb by the Runaways came on.  Did Dex dance on a table? Did he strip just a little?  Did Chowder feel shocked when Dex hopped into his lap?  In the words of Chirs Brown's 2008 single, Yeahx3.

**Author's Note:**

> Two down three to go. I have precalculus to do, but I don't want to. I hate math so damn much. Fuck that noise.


End file.
